El lobo de Everest
by EyilesJack
Summary: (One-Shot) A veces uno puede llegar a recibir la ayuda de quien menos cree, a veces el destino se encarga de juntar a dos almas distintas, pero a la vez tan similares, a veces se pierden a los amores y a veces se llegan nuevos… (pequeño One-Shot de mi Oc Odion :D )


_Lugar: "Polo Norte"_

 _Hora: 3:00 pm_

A veces uno puede llegar a recibir la ayuda de quien menos creé, a veces el destino se encarga de juntar a dos almas distintas, pero a la vez tan similares, a veces se pierde a la familia y a veces se llegan nuevos amores…

Esta pequeña historia comienza con una joven cachorra de husky o, mejor dicho, una joven adolescente de husky atrapada en medio de una fría y furiosa tormenta de nieve que cubría completamente la visión hasta la nariz de la ya crecida Everest, el tiempo había pasado y con el tiempo viene la sabiduría y los cambios, justamente eso fue lo que le pasó a ella. Había crecido notoriamente, su cuerpo atlético ahora lucía unas bellas, esculturales y sensuales curvas dignas de una adolescente aventurera como ella, su belleza había aumentado también con el tiempo siendo toda una imán para cualquier perro que la viera de reojo, todo en ella era un gran cambio de belleza y sensualidad, solamente se mantenía conservado su usual gorrito para la nieve que siempre llevaba en su cabeza, salvo que ahora este le quedara algo apretado, vestía con un chaleco grueso color celeste ideal para este tipo de climas que incluía mangas para darle mucho más calor junto a protección y unos lentes para la nieve especiales para ella, pero ni todo ese equipo, ni todo su pelaje abrigador la podía salvar de la brutalidad de tal tormenta pues temblaba de frío y estaba muy agotada como para seguir caminando.

Hace pocas horas, Everest y Jake salieron de Bahía Aventura para enfrascarse en una aventura al polo norte donde irían a hacer sus típicas investigaciones sobre el lugar y sus habitantes, obviamente animales, y aprovecharían para hacer algo de Snowboarding para aliviar la tensión y el aburrimiento. Por el camino encontraron una montaña lo suficientemente grande para practicar su deporte extremo favorito, pero desgraciadamente el desprendimiento de la nieve provoco una avalancha a mitad de su diversión y no tuvieron de otra más que tomar caminos separados con tal de tener más chance de sobrevivir, los dos cayeron en un barranco con la nieve detrás de ellos y eso fue lo último que supieron uno del otro. Poco después Everest salió de entre la fina y suave capa de nieve que había amortiguado su caída desde el gigante barranco, con algunos golpes, ligeras torceduras y rasguños, la husky trataba de captar la esencia de su dueño, pero de un instante a otro esta vil y feroz tormenta de nieve invadió a Everest de la nada dejándola mas exhausta y casi derribada, ahora siendo incapaz de detectar el rastro de su dueño.

\- ¡JAKE! – Gritaba Everest en medio de la tormenta buscando desesperadamente a su mejor amigo - ¡JAKE, ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS?! – Grito tras grito solamente desperdiciaba energías y aliento pues sabía perfectamente, como toda un profesional de rescate, que debía buscar refugio y ayuda para encontrar a su amigo humano pues era casi imposible que ella sola lo encontrase.

Desesperada, agotada y derribada la pobre de Everest cayó a la fría nieve muy exhausta y sin aliento, la tormenta no la dejaba y en su estado casi herido no podía servir de ayuda, pero ella no quería irse sin antes haber encontrado a su mejor amigo y casi un padre para ella, Jake. Por desgracia ya no podía pedir ayuda a sus demás excompañeros de equipo pues ya hace un tiempo que ella renunció a los Paw Patrol y estos se separaran después de la muerte de Chase, ahora solo tenía un collar común y ordinario de cualquier perro hogareño, salvo que era muy parecido al anterior que poseía.

Sin más energía que dar Everest termino por caer rendida y acaba, con la vista nublosa y derribada, lo último que notó antes de desmayarse fue una sombra negra borrosa acercarse a ella desde la tormenta.

\- ¿Jake? – Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de cerrar sus ojos, ni toda su experiencia, ni conocimientos en rescate le sirvió para este momento de brutal supervivencia.

Pasaron minutos y horas para que esta despertara nuevamente, con la vista cansada y aún nublosa, pudo notar que ahora se hallaba en lo que era una cueva en las montañas a salvo de la tormenta que no cesaba. Muy difícilmente pudo levantarse solo para darse cuenta de que estaba tapada con una manta térmica que la protegía del frío pues había sido despojada de sus ropas y su equipo para esquiar por la nieve, a su lado tenía un pequeña, pero muy calientita fogata que le daba mucho más calor del necesario.

\- ¡Ahh! – Dijo Everest quejándose del dolor en su cabeza tocándola para sentir que su frente ahora estaba rodeada por una gasa rodeada por un cinta médica - ¿Qué ocurrió? Y lo más importante, ¿En dónde estoy y donde están mis cosas? – Se pregunto así misma tratando de recordar lo último que paso antes de acabar un lugar tan extraño como en el que se hallaba ahora.

Volteaba a mirar a todos lados con tal de buscar alguna pista que le fuera de utilidad para indicar su ubicación y lo primero que pudo notar fue a un joven castaño tendido en una cama con una manta térmica al igual que lo estaba Everest, aquel joven era Jake quien se veía malherido y con muchas más cintas que ella.

\- ¡JAKE! – Grito alarmada y asustada al ver a su mejor amigo en ese estado, corriendo directamente para sentarse a su lado - ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto pese a saber que no iría a recibir respuestas de parte de su amigo inconsciente.

\- Él se encuentra bien, solo sigue inconsciente – Dijo una voz masculina a lo lejos.

Everest se espanto al instante de oír esto y por instinto tomo posición de ataque, a unos cuantos metros de ella vio una figura alta, robusta, de aspecto intimidante e imponente, ojos verdes intimidantes y pelo muy blanco, era nada más ni nada menos que un lobo blanco más o menos de la misma edad que ella.

\- Ni siquiera se te ocurra acercarte – Dijo Everest tratando de parecer intimidante con su posición de ataque, mostrando sus colmillos y preparada para la batalla.

\- Ja, crees que me causas miedo – Respondió el lobo acercándose como si nada a Everest mostrándose calmado y sereno.

\- Te lo advierto, si das un paso más te juro que… - Advirtió Everest sintiéndose amenazada por cada paso que daba el lobo daba.

\- ¿Qué me harás? Ehh… en tu estado actual eres una presa fácil, además de que mis habilidades son mil veces superiores a las tuyas, no duraras nada contra mí – Respondió serio y sereno acercándose más ellos sin hacerle caso a las advertencias de Everest.

\- Tu te lo buscaste – Everest se lazó sobre él tratando de morderlo o herirlo, pero ninguno de sus ataques le eran eficaces pues aquel lobo podía leerlos y esquivarlos de manera fácil y rápida.

Everest lanzaba golpe tras golpe, mordida tras mordida tratando de proteger a su amigo de un posible depredador que se aprovecharía de su estado actual.

\- Eres demasiado lenta, predecible y se nota que no sabes pelear dignamente – Dijo el lobo un poco aburrido esquivando aún los ataques de Everest a la vez alardeando un poco de sus habilidades, hasta que en una oportunidad este pudo tirarla al suelo para controlarla y abatirla.

\- Te juro que no dejare que mates a mi amigo Jake, peleare hasta mi último aliento – Dijo Everest logrando pararse para adoptar de nuevo su postura agresiva.

\- Ja, si quisiera matarlos no los hubiera rescatado – Respondió el lobo un tanto indiferente.

\- Tu, ¿nos salvaste? – Pregunto Everest sorprendida y empezando a sentirse un poco mal de atacar a su salvador.

\- ¡Dah!, obvio – Respondió un poco molesto y sarcástico – Ahora más te vale descansar, caliéntate y no hagas otra cosa estúpida como la que acabas de hacer, iré a ver si la tormenta apaciguó un poco para buscar comida – Dijo dejando a Everest como si nada.

Aquel lobo salió por momentos de la cueva dejando a Everest anonadada y sintiéndose mal por atacar, también aprovecho este momento para verificar el estado actual de su compañero humano. Por fortuna no le había pasado nada más además de golpes y rasguños leves, fuera de eso Jake estaba muy bien y necesitaba descansar. Everest paseo un rato por la profunda cueva pues quería distraerse para sacar este mal sabor de lengua que tenía, pudo encontrar su equipo, su ropa y su mochila y de ella saco un pequeño bocadillo para perros sabor a hígado, su sabor preferido, además de que ya le gruñían las tripas por no comer durante un buen tiempo.

Después de volver a equiparse, ella aún sentía mucha culpa por atacar a su salvador, Everest fue a la salida de la cueva con tal de disculparse. Al llegar pudo ver a aquel lobo blanco mirando las afueras, la tormenta no paraba y parecía que solamente empeoraba con el tiempo, Everest se acerco cada vez más hasta estar junto a él.

\- Oye yo… solamente quiero disculparme por lo anterior, no sabía que tu nos rescataste y ahora me siento como una estúpida – Se disculpo Everest bastante apenada.

\- No te culpo, ya estoy acostumbrado a que me vean como una amenaza y quieran atacarme – Respondió poniendo una cara algo afligida sin dejar de mirar a la nada.

\- Por cierto, soy Everest, muchas gracias por rescatarnos – Dijo Everest con una sonrisa, alzando su pata derecha con tal de estrecharla con el lobo.

\- Me llamo Odion y no hay de que, para este tipo de cosas estoy entrenando – Respondió Odion contestando el saludo como sí nada.

\- ¿Estas entrenando?

\- Si, se supone que es un ejercicio de supervivencia en climas extremos, por suerte ya tengo experiencia en estas cosas pues nací en ellas.

\- Se ve que este es tu campo, jeje.

Everest miró un poco más de reojo a aquel lobo y noto facciones que no había notado antes, como que era un poco más alto que ella, tenía un gracioso fleco que se encontraba parado, pero que lo hacía lucir bien, noto unos lindos ojos verdes esmeralda en él, era un lobo muy atractivo y robusto para ella, pero lo que llamo más atención fue el collar que colgaba de su collar que sujetaba una placa de color verde, algo que lo distinguía como un perro militar.

\- Oye, ¿acaso no eres un lobo de Alaska?, ya sabes, la raza que se confirmo extinta no hace mucho – Pregunto Everest con un poco de dolor por la respuesta que esta podría tener.

\- Lo fui una vez – Respondió Odion manteniendo su actitud firme, pero con una cara nostálgica y un poco larga – Ahora solo soy un soldado que busca evitar que más especies sufran lo que yo sufrí y que queden como solamente el prestigio de una raza.

\- Lo siento mucho, por todo lo que has vivido – Se disculpo Everest empatizando con el dolor de Odion.

\- Y que…estoy bien.

Durante varios minutos se formo un silencio algo inquieto entre ambos donde lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido del viento chocar contra las paredes de la entrada de la susodicha cueva, un viento que helaba hasta al perro con el pelaje más abrigador de todos, en este caso era Everest la que temblaba.

\- * _Uff*_ \- Se quejo Everest temblando por la ventisca.

\- ¿Tienes frío? – Pregunto Odion algo confundido.

\- Extrañamente si, y es muy raro pues mi pelo nunca dejo de abrigarme hasta hoy, es muy raro que esto me pase.

\- Las temperaturas aquí llegan a ser tan bajas que podrías morir de hipotermia, ni siquiera los animales más adaptados al lugar logran sobrevivir sin refugio – Dijo Odion quien no se inmutaba por el frío como Everest.

\- No pensé que un lugar así existiera – Dijo Everest muy impactada por la noticia – Dime, como es que un lobo de Alaska termino en un sitio como el polo norte "entrenando".

\- Me dejaron aquí, el chiste es que tengo que regresar a Alaska bajo mis propios medios con el poco equipaje que tengo, trabajo para una nueva sede del gobierno llamado SDP.

\- ¿SDP? ... _Me suena familiar –_ Pensó Everest.

\- Si, ellos me dieron un hogar cuando asesinaron a sangre fría a todo mi pueblo, cuando todavía era un pequeño cachorro, me entrenaron y protegieron, ahora solo pienso en la venganza y terminar con una muerte honorable.

\- Te entiendo, es muy duro pasar por todo eso, a mi me paso algo similar solamente que estuve sola por gran parte de mi vida hasta que encontré a Jake y me dio un hogar, una familia, amigos y hasta tuve una vez un noviazgo con el dálmata de mis sueños, pero los volví a perder y ahora solo tengo a Jake y los recuerdos.

\- Sabes, pese a haber vivido malos tiempos, tienes el alma y corazón de un guerrero, es algo que respeto y admiro mucho – Dijo Odion esbozando una pequeña sonrisa – El sacrificarse por la gente que amas es muy noble y creo que es algo que me gusta ver, eres una guerrera de corazón.

\- ¿En serio crees eso? – Dijo Everest sonrojándose por el halago de Odion, sintiendo algo raro en su estómago.

Odion acento en signo de aceptación, después de un momento, ambos canes se quedaron en silencio por más tiempo esperando a que el mal tiempo acabara, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, aquella tormenta comenzó a parar lentamente hasta casi desaparecer.

\- Creo que es la hora de decir adiós – Dijo Odion saliendo de la cueva despidiéndose de la husky.

\- Espera, ¿te vas así? ¿y tus cosas? – Pregunto Everest extrañada y sorprendida por la repentina despedida.

\- Quédatelas si quieres, les harán más falta a ustedes, además solo me estorbaban.

\- ¿Seguirás adelante solo?, tal vez yo y Jake podríamos acompañarte en un buen tramo.

\- Jeje, estaré bien, soy un lobo de Alaska de la tribu norte, además casi siempre he estado solo – Sonrió algo calmado antes de apagar su sonrisa de repente – Fue un gusto conocerte Everest, gran guerrera Husky, sé que de alguna manera nos volveremos a ver y que la luna nos reunirá – Fueron sus últimas palabras, con una sonrisa un tanto fingida antes de desaparecer entre la nieve y las montañas.

\- Adiós, Odion, gran guerrero de Alaska – Se despidió Everest con una hermosa sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras veía al primer lobo que le robo el corazón.

Al acabar el mal clima, Everest despertó a Jake y ambos lograron encontrar un pequeño pueblo donde encontraron ayuda.

 **Wazzup familia del Fanfic, finalmente y después de una extensa lluvia de ideas, de discutir y discutir con mi co-escritor Otro Loco Más, finalmente hemos decidido dar inicio a este gran y esperado fic, que espero que tenga todo el apoyo y supere a gran medida a sus dos antecesores.**

 **Será una tarea complicada, difícil y algo agotadora pues tendremos que gestionar bien nuestros tiempos, pues como algunos ya sabran yo ya estoy en la universidad y eso me consume muchas energía y tiempo :( , pero tratare de esforzarme al máximo para no fallarles.**

 **En esta secuela trataremos de volverla un poco más oscura y con un poco más de escenas explícitas.**

 **La historia se dará cinco años después de los sucesos del último capítulo de "Realidad" y tendremos la aparición de muchos personajes Oc's y junto a ellos se les unirá la famosa cachorra llamada "Tundra", una Oc que no es mío, pero se ha ganado el amor de todos los fans y es por eso que decidimos incluirla.**

 **Como los cachorros pasarán a ser perros adultos en esta historia creemos que merecen una voz conforme a su edad, así que después de una extensa búsqueda de dobladores latinoamericanos conocidos hemos escogido a estos junto a algunos ejemplos de sus personajes más conocidos, espero que les guste esta idea y que me dieran sus opiniones sobre qué les parece:**

 **Eduardo Garza (Doblador de voz deJosh en Drake y Josh): Tracker**

 **Enzo Fortuny (Doblador de voz de Drake en Drake y Josh): Zuma**

 **Victor Ugarte (Doblador de voz de Sasuke en Naruto): Rocky**

 **Roberto Mendiola (Doblador de voz de Zane en Lego Nijago): Rubble**

 **Arturo Castañeda (Doblador de voz de Barry Allen en Flash): Marshall**

 **Erika Ugalde (Dobladora de voz de Fuli de la guardia del león) : Skye**

 **Cristina Hernandez (Dobladora de gatúbela en Batman el caballero de la noche): Everest**

 **Manuel Campuzano (Doblador de Light en Death Note): ¿?**

 **Romina Marroquín Payró (Dobladora de Judy Hopps en Zootopia): Sweetie**

 **José Gilberto Vilchis (Doblador de Loki en los Vengadores): Argos**

 **Carla Castañeda (Dobladora de Twilight Sparkle en My little Pony): Lila**

 **Conforme avance el fic se incluirán más voces para más personajes, espero que les haya gustado la selección de voces que personalmente nos agradó más y que creemos van más acuerdo con los personajes, si tienen opiniones, dudas o sugerencias sobre esto nos gustaría saberlo en los comentarios, sin nada más que decir yo me despido hasta aquí, espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos muy pronto, hasta luego :D**


End file.
